


Danny y Steve se van de terapia de parejas un fin de semana.

by rodmckay



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodmckay/pseuds/rodmckay





	Danny y Steve se van de terapia de parejas un fin de semana.

Isla de Honolulu: 12:45 PM

Danny estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa de Steve.

Todo empieza porque como era de costumbre, estos dos habían empezado a pelear. La psicóloga del departamento les había vuelto a recomendar tomarse un fin de semana para limar asperezas y hablar las cosas como era debido. Aunque todos sabemos que en cuanto aquellos dos estaban solos, empezaban a pelear como un matrimonio disfuncional con diagnóstico de ruptura.

La situación es que Steve estaba tardando más de lo normal. Danny se empezaba a impacientar.

El inquieto inspector miraba su reloj con desesperación. –Steve!! Venga!! Que llegamos tarde y hay que estar por lo menos una hora antes en el aeropuerto para facturar!! No por que seas del cinco-cero van a esperar por ti!- Grita sabiendo que el otro iba a su ritmo sin importarle si llegaban tarde o no.

Su impaciencia estaba llegando al límite. Así que cierra la puerta del Camáro y se dirige a la puerta, justo cuando iba a poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Steve la abre y se da de bruces con el inspector. –Danny! No te dije que me esperaras en el coche?- Agarra al otro por el hombro para que no se caiga. Es entonces cuando Danny con una mirada asesina aprieta los labios y expulsa aire por la nariz de una manera que se escucha como un toro enfadado. –Estaba cansado de esperarte.- Le enseña el reloj de su muñeca. –Llegamos 15 minutos tarde. Lo sabes no?- Es entonces cuando el inspector se lleva las manos a la cintura tomando una postura de enfado.

Steve esboza una sonrisa amplia de bufón, sabía que Danny estaba bastante cabreado, pero tenía que admitir que verle de esa manera le parecía adorable. –Vamos, que estás perdiendo el tiempo dándome la charla. Me la puedes dar por el camino.- Se echa la mochila a la espalda, coge su bolsa de viaje y cerrando la puerta se encamina al coche. Danny sin embargo le miraba en la misma posición de antes, clavando sus ojos claros en el otro como si pretendiera estrangularle con la fuerza de su mente.

Después de unos momentos algo serios Danny se sube al coche, Steve arranca y salen como alma que lleva el diablo. El rubio se agarra al salpicadero y apoya el brazo en la ventanilla. –Puedes conducir como una persona normal por un maldito día? Quiero llegar vivo al aeropuerto.- Su tono de voz aún era el de una persona enfadada. –Es que no tenías prisa por llegar?- Pregunta Steve sabiendo que Danny odiaba que sortease coches y que se saltase algún que otro semáforo en rojo. –Steve joder!! Ve más despacio!!- Grita Williams. El Seal le mira de reojo serio. Pone las sirenas del coche y acelera con más ganas. –Genial! Te digo que vayas más despacio y pones las sirenas para saltarte todo a la torera.- El rubio estaba clavando los dedos en el plástico del salpicadero, casi con tanta fuerza que un poco más de presión podría hacer saltar el airbag.

Un bote en un badén hizo gruñir a Danny muy en alto. –Vas a vomitar?- Pregunta con burla Steve. Danny aprieta la mandíbula. –No me va a dar tiempo si nos estrellamos contra algún quita miedos de la carretera.- Su mirada se había fijado en la autopista, que al final, divisaba por fin el aeropuerto.

A la velocidad en la que iban, Steve había llegado en un tiempo récord. Lo que era de agradecer a la vez que de reprender por tamaña irresponsabilidad con una conducción temeraria como la suya.

Steve finalmente frena de golpe en la puerta de la terminal, haciendo que Danny de un bote de su asiento. –Vas a matarme un día de estos… No sé si estampado contra otro coche o de un puto infarto.- Su respiración estaba acelerada por aguantarla casi todo el camino.

El Seal desvía la mirada para el cinturón del rubio, alarga la mano y lo desabrocha. –No sé cómo no te corta la circulación, lo llevas bastante apretado.- Mueve la mano para que el otro se baje. –Es que me estás echando de mi propio coche?- Protesta. –Solo quiero que te des prisa, voy a aparcar mientras facturas el equipaje.- Danny solo niega con un enfado que le estaba poniendo la cara roja. Se baja del coche, saca sus maletas, se echa a la espalda la bolsa de viaje de Steve y se encamina enfurruñando maldiciendo entre dientes.

Steve va hasta el aparcamiento, deja el coche y entra en la terminal buscando con la mirada a su compañero. Una vez da con él se acerca y le da un par de golpecitos en el hombro con el dedo. –Ves, no hacía falta tanta prisa.- Danny iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero por megafonía suena; “Ultima llamada para los pasajeros Steve McGarrett y Daniel Williams, por favor acérquense a la puerta de embarque” Williams sonríe victorioso ya que la azafata que les había llamado le estaba dando la razón. –Quita esa sonrisa, Danno.- Le da un suave empujón con la mano a Danny.

Una vez en el avión se sientan cada uno en su asiento. Danny se había asegurado esta vez de no sentarse al lado de Steve. Pero por eso les había tocado pasillo. Danny en un lado y Steve justamente en frente, lo que hacía que el moreno siguiera molestando al otro. –Danny déjame tus cascos.- Pide Steve. –Qué? No! Se supone que te ibas a traer los tuyos.- Williams mira al frente evitando contacto visual. –Se me han olvidado en casa, demás no los vas a usar. Sé que te vas a poner a leer el libro que nos dio la psicóloga.- Estira la mano intentando tocar a Danny. –Déjame en paz Steve, te dije la última vez que no te iba a dejar los cascos si te los dejabas en casa.- Y así la pelea se producía a medida que despegaban y tomaban un rumbo de crucero.

Ambos estaban ensimismados en su discusión sin darse cuenta de que una mujer mayor les estaba mirando muy entretenida. Hasta que Danny se da cuenta. –Disculpe… Le estamos molestando?- Pregunta con amabilidad Danny. –No, no hijo… No me estáis molestando- La mujer le sonríe con ternura. –Ves… Si es que te piensas que la gente es como tú.- Le reclama Steve. –Déjame… Solo te pido que me dejes por un momento en paz.- Danny le da un manotazo a Steve desde su lado.

La mujer le mira con las cejas levantadas. –Perdonad, pero os puedo preguntar una cosa?- Pide con educación la anciana. –Claro señora. Puede preguntar lo que quiera- Contesta Steve. –cuanto tiempo lleváis casados?- Suelta la mujer sin rodeos. Danny en ese momento estaba con unos cacahuetes en la boca los cuales escupe tosiendo y Steve suelta una carcajada, luego ambos se miran y vuelven a mirar a la anciana. –No somos… Él y yo no…- Intenta explicar Steve. –No no… No somos pareja… Bueno si lo somos pero de trabajo. Nada que pueda indicar que él y yo…- tose un par de cacahuetes más y carraspea.  –Oh! Lo siento, pero es como os peleáis como lo hacíamos mi difunto marido y yo antes de morir...- se explica. –Lo siento, mi compañero también lo siente- Se disculpa Steve. –Pero solo somos compañeros de trabajo, somos del cinco-cero.- Steve le enseña la placa. –Lamento la confusión. Pero es que hacéis una pareja adorable.- La mujer estaba encantada de hablar con dos muchachos tan guapos. –No pasa nada. Suelen pensar que este animal y yo somos pareja… Cosa que sigo sin ver.- Explica Danny y Steve le da un manotazo. –Creo que tengo una ligera idea de porqué lo piensan.- Añade Steve a lo dicho por Danny. –Entonces seguro que les puedo presentar a unas nietas de vuestra edad para que las invitéis a salir.- Abuelas, siempre intentando liar a sus nietos con alguien. Danny le dice muy educadamente que no hacía falta y Steve lo mismo, pero como era más sociable se pone a charlar con la mujer.

El viaje se hizo largo para Danny, con los cascos puestos para no escuchar a su compañero leía el libro que le habían dado. Steve sin embargo comentaba lo bonito que era todo en la isla y le explicaba a la mujer el porqué de su viaje a la isla.

Un rato después habían llegado y desembarcado. Cogieron el autobús que la empresa de terapia de pareja que les había habilitado a todos los clientes y llegan a la recepción del hotel. –Daniel Williams y Steve McGarrett.- Le da sus datos a la chica de recepción. –Sí, tenemos su habitación preparada.- Danny se apoya en el mostrador. –Habitación? Tenía entendido que eran habitaciones separadas.- Ante esa aclaración la muchacha busca y verifica. –Sí… Por lo visto había dos habitaciones, pero alguien llamó para que se les cambiara a una habitación doble. Pero lamento decirles que solo queda la suite.- El rubio se gira y mira a Steve. –Esto es cosa tuya no?- Steve se desentiende. –Sabes que quería una habitación para mí solo…. Ahora vas tú y nos pones en una habitación y encima juntos.- Steve levanta las manos en señal de paz. –Señor Williams. Os hemos puesto en una suite porque no nos quedan habitaciones dobles.- Aclara la chica de recepción.

 Es entonces cuando la mujer del avión llega a recepción y se apoya en el mostrador. –Hola muchachos.- Saluda.

Steve saluda con un movimiento de cabeza mientras Danny se volvía a poner rojo de enfado.

La chica de recepción estaba bastante avergonzada. –Puedo pedir que les cambien de habitación pero tendría que ser mañana. Lamento las molestias.-

-Sabes qué? Déjalo, nos las apañaremos.- Danny extiende la mano para que le den la llave.

Steve solo se rascaba la nariz, abochornado. –Danny… Venga deja de protestar.- Estaba impaciente.

La chica les dedica una sonrisa. –Espero que disfruten de la suite-

Es entonces cuando la anciana mira a ambos.

-Mi “Marido”, que se avergüenza de que nos vean juntos y protesta por todo.- Viendo que negarlo iba a sonar estúpido, Steve opta por bromear.  Danny se gira de golpe. –Que dices de “tú marido”? Steve no me jodas!- Le reclama Danny. La mujer vuelve a sonreír de manera entrañable. –Que majos.-

Es entonces cuando Danny coge sus maletas. Le tira la bola a Steve y se encamina cabreado a la habitación. –Vamos cariño mío…- Dice al otro como una mujer a la que su marido le ha hecho la jugada.

Steve encoge los hombros y se va detrás del otro. Para llegar a su lado y echarle el brazo por encima de los hombros y que Danny le aparte a empujones.

En la habitación.

-Se puede saber por qué has dicho que soy tu marido?-

-Solo estaba bromeando.-

-Bromeando? Es por esa razón por la que se piensan que tú y yo estamos liados.-

-Deja de tomártelo a mal. Ya que cuando te cabreas es como si fueras la mujer histérica.-

-Yo la muj…. Mira voy a hacer como que no te he oído decir eso, como se nota que no has estado casado con una mujer histérica-

-Dios me libre de eso-

Danny le tira una toalla a la cara a Steve.

-Me voy a la primera charla.-

-Es que no me vas a esperar?-

-Te he esperado ya bastante hoy, por lo que te vas tu solo.-

Dicho esto Danny sale de la habitación dejando al otro a medio vestir. Ya que verle sin camiseta y en ropa interior le ponía de los nervios.

Al rato de Danny estar sentado en la charla, llega Steve y se sienta a su lado. Escuchando lo que decía la orientadora.

-Menos mal que no es como cuando estuvimos en terapia de pareja de casados-  Murmura Steve a Danny al sentarse a su lado. Danny le ignora con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

Es entonces cuando la orientadora se queda mirando a Steve. –Es posible que quiera compartir algo con los demás, sobre la charla?- Apunta a Steve.

-Yo?...- Pregunta Steve al darse por aludido. –Sí… Usted.- Aclara la orientadora. Es entonces cuando Steve se pone de pie. –Pues le estaba diciendo a mi compañero que esto no es como el seminario de terapia de pareja al que fuimos el año pasado.- Steve apunta a Danny. –Es que no les sirvió para arreglar sus diferencias?- Pregunta la orientadora. –No… No… Es que era terapia de parejas de matrimonio… Y se pensaron que mi compañero y yo éramos… Ya sabe… Más que compañeros de trabajo.- Ante lo dicho, Danny que estaba de brazos cruzados, levanta la mirada hacía Steve. –Te quieres callar?- Ordena el rubio. –Pero si es que me lo han preguntado.- Responde Steve. Que agarra a Danny por el brazo y lo levanta. –Este es mi compañero Danny Williams, somos del Cinco-cero y somos pareja o sea otro tipo de pareja.- Dice en voz alta el más alto. A lo que Danny se suelta de un tirón y mira a todos lados. –Lo que este animal quiere decir es que no tenemos una relación sentimental de ningún tipo… Por mucho que se empeñe en hacer como que somos otra cosa.- Da demasiadas explicaciones. Pero Steve niega y hace muecas como el otro está diciendo tonterías.

La orientadora niega. –Está bien, creo que es suficiente. Podéis tomar asiento.- Pide a los dos. –Lo que tenemos aquí es un claro ejemplo de lo malo que es el conflicto, ya sea de pareja sentimental o laboral. –En ese momento Danny mira a Steve, claramente molesto por todo. -Eso mina la confianza en el compañero y crea hostilidades que provocan que la relación sea quebradiza y poco eficaz. Y mi consejo sería que hablasen de cómo se sienten, que se digan sin ningún miedo que es lo que no les gusta de la otra persona. Cosas que si se dicen en alto pueden ayudar a mejorar la relación para reparar las fisuras.- Explica la orientadora.

-Como se nota que a ella su compañero de trabajo no le quita su coche, hace que le disparen y casi siempre estar a punto de hacer que los maten.- Refunfuña Williams.

La orientadora deja de hablar y mira a Danny. –Algo que añadir?- Danny se apunta a sí mismo. –Nada que añadir… Solo estaba haciendo apuntes mentales en voz alta.-

La charla duró unos 45 minutos más, hasta que finalmente se acaba y todos se van a hacer cosas.

Steve se acerca a Danny. –Tenemos la pulsera de todo incluido no?- Le echa el brazo por encima y Danny le aparta aun enfadado. –Sabes que no es un fin de semana de vacaciones. No puedes hacer lo de la última vez y volver borracho a la habitación después de ligarte a alguna desesperada en el bar.- Deja claro que no quería sorpresas. –Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Pero tenemos la…- Steve se señala a la muñeca. –Si… Tenemos…- Danny se saca la pulsera de plástico de Steve del bolsillo y se la da.

Ambos se sientan a beber algo en la terraza del hotel, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y del relax que daba no estar preocupados por ningún caso.

Danny iba a empezar con su segunda piña colada cuando Steve se levanta a por otra cerveza y de paso otra bebida para su compañero. Williams apoya los pies en una silla que tiene frente a él y se pone las gafas de sol mirando al cielo para despejarse en el momento que vuelve el otro. Es entonces cuando una voz muy familiar le nombra. –Danny?- El rubio baja la cabeza y se encuentra con una cara familiar. –Ralph? Ralphy?- Se había sorprendido de encontrarse a alguien conocido en aquel lugar. –Eres tú?.- Se levanta de la silla de un salto. –Sí… Soy yo, Williams cuanto tiempo!- Extiende los brazos y le da un fuerte abrazo. –Pero se puede saber qué haces aquí?- Se aleja un poco para mirarle. –Pues he venido desde el continente porque tengo problemas con mi pareja… Digamos que las cosas no van como cuando nos casamos.- En ese momento Steve estaba llegando con las bebidas. –Problemas con tu mujer?… Que me va a decir.- Danny intenta empatizar. –Mujer? No… No… Mi marido.- Le corrige. –Venimos a la terapia de parejas que hay en el salón de actos en la parte norte del hotel- Apunta al otro edificio. –Ah! Es que te has casado con un…- En ese momento justo llega Steve, deja las bebidas en la mesa y se les queda mirando. –Es que no nos vas a presentar?- Danny se rasca la frente. –Este… Este es mi compañero Steve… Steve McGarrett.- Ante esa presentación le da la mano. –Y… Este es mí… Compañero de la Uni… Ralphy- Danny no sabía cómo denominarlo. –La verdad es que era el novio de Danny en la universidad… Todo un semestre.- Aclara. Pero Danny no se esperaba que el otro fuera a soltar eso y más con alguien delante como Steve.

Es entonces cuando Steve lentamente borra la sonrisa que en ese momento tenía en la cara, gira la cabeza lentamente y clava su mirada en la del rubio. –Tu… Ex…. Novio… De… La… Universidad…- Por la manera en la que Steve separaba las palabras, había llegado a la conclusión de que Danny se guardaba bastantes cosas. –Si… Pero eso fue hace bastante tiempo. Quien recuerda eso no Danny?- Ralph le da un golpecito al otro, que no sabía dónde meterse. –Eso Daniel… Quien se acuerda de esas cosas no? Parece que tú no.- El reproche en la voz del Seal era como una hoja afilada que le salía de la boca y rozaba la garganta de Danny. –Bueno eso fue hace mucho… Mucho tiempo… Pero mi amigo Ralph… Ha venido con su marido para hacer terapia.- Danny intenta cambiar de tema. –Vaya! Como nosotros.- Sonríe a Ralph ampliamente, pero en el fondo estaba cabreado con su compañero. –Es que sois?.- Pregunta Ralph. –Danny y yo? Claro! Llevamos como unos 7 años juntos. Ya sabes esas cosas… El tiempo, acaban por matar una relación.- Steve decide que es hora de jugar con Danny. –Oye que Steve y yo no somos…- Iba a acabar de hablar pero Steve le pone el vaso de piña colada cerca de la cara a Danny. –No somos una pareja con problemas.- Acaba Steve la frase que el otro había empezado.

Al otro lado del complejo estaba el marido de Ralph, que le llama con la mano para que se reuniera con él, ya que su seminario iba a empezar en breve. –Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir… Nos vemos luego después de la charla? Estamos en la habitación 287.- Ralph se empieza a despedir. –Por supuesto, Danny y yo nos pasamos luego y vamos a tomar algo, no es así Danny?.- Steve le da un codazo al otro. –Pues entonces nos vemos luego. Danny me alegro de haberte visto y Steve encantado, veo que tienes bien cuidado a Danny.- Se despide con la mano mientras que se aleja. –Le tengo muy bien cuidado.- Le despide con la mano y una amplia sonrisa que se borra al girarse hacía Danny.

Ambos se sientan, Danny  se bebe el contenido de su vaso casi de un trago. –Steve.- Dice una vez se acaba la piña colada. –Daniel…- Le nombra el otro. –Creo que hay algo que tienes que contarme.- Le da un trago largo a la cerveza y apoya los codos en la mesa esperando una explicación. –Veras… Steve… Eso es algo que pasó hace mucho, no me imaginaba que me lo volvería a encontrar y menos en este lugar.- Resopla. –El mundo es un pañuelo como puedes ver.- Steve vuelve a beber. –Era en mi etapa de universitario, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas… Pruebas una vez y…- Intenta explicarse. –Y tienes novio por todo un semestre y no se te ocurre que yo… Como tu compañero quizás debería o me gustaría saber eso no?.- Danny cae en la cuenta que Steve se guardaba más cosas de las que se guardada él mismo. –Perdona? Es que te tengo que contar todo lo que he hecho en mi vida? Que yo sepa tú tienes muchos más secretos que ni siquiera te dignas en contarme… Siempre me sueltas un “Es clasificado” Entonces por qué iba a decirte que en la universidad… Bueno tuve un rollo con Ralph.- Le había dado la vuelta a la situación. –Es que es clasificado, no puedo contarte secretos de estado. Creía que había quedado claro. Pero es que esto es muy fuerte. Tenías novio y me tengo que enterar por tu Ex… Es que Danny. Siempre tengo que enterarme de las cosas por tus Ex… Rachel con sus cosas y ahora este. Creo que no confías en mí.- Estaba dolido. –No tengo porqué contarte todos los putos detalles de mi vida.- Dicho esto Danny se levanta de la mesa y se marcha. Dejando a Steve con lo siguiente que iba a decir en la boca.

Aquella tarde Steve se fue a dar una vuelta por la playa, le gustaba escuchar las olas del mar para calmarse. Estaba enfadado con Danny no por enterarse de que había tenido algo con Ralph su Ex. Si no que estaba enfadado por el hecho de que creía que podían confiar el uno en el otro para ese tipo de cosas. Danny siempre había actuado de manera distinta cuando estaban a solas. A veces cuando Steve estaba a medio vestir, Danny se le quedaba mirando un momento y luego apartaba la mirada como si aquello le diera vergüenza. Aquello no había tenido importancia hasta ahora. Ahora que se había enterado de aquellas preferencias por parte de su compañero.

En todo ese día no se cruzaron y eso que tenían aún dos jornadas más para discutir las cosas.

Steve había llegado tarde a la habitación, esperando que Danny estuviera dormido a su llegada para  acostarse en el sofá y que no hubieran más discusiones.  Pero para su sorpresa la habitación estaba vacía, Danny no había pasado por la habitación. Steve saca el móvil del bolsillo con la intención de llamar a su compañero. Pero una vez ha dado con el número en la agenda, decide no llamar, simplemente cambiarse de ropa, ponerse su camiseta de la armada y pantaloncillos cortos para dormir y esperar a que el otro llegase. Pero el otro no llegó hasta las 6 de la mañana, borracho, bastante borracho y acompañado. Steve que tenía el sueño ligero se sienta en la cama al notar el sonido de la puerta, es entonces cuando Danny entra del hombro con Ralph, que lo deja en la cama.

-Hola… Lamento el estado en el que te lo traigo, pero es que llevamos toda la noche bebiendo y… Bueno… Creo que ya sabes cómo es Danny cuando bebe de más.- Se disculpa Ralph. –No lo sé… Puede que tú sepas mejor que nadie como se pone cuando se emborracha.- Eso eran celos muy mal disimulados. –Vuelvo a decirte que lamento su estado.- Danny estaba balbuceando el nombre de Steve, mientras se revolcaba en la cama. –Danny… Danny…- Le llama Steve. –Gracias por traerle… Yo me encargo de él.- Steve estaba bastante serio. Ralph solo asiente y se despide con la mano para marcharse con prisa. Steve estaba dudando en ayudar a Danny a acostarse, pero como no estaba en su naturaleza dejarle dormir a los pies de la cama, se levanta y sienta derecho al rubio.

Es entonces cuando en su borrachera Danny mira a Steve con ojos somnolientos. –Steve… Lo siento…- Era lo que se le entendía entre sus balbuceos. –Sientes qué?- Pregunta Steve quitando los zapatos al otro. –No haberte contado… Lo de Ralphy- Dicho eso se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama. –No pasa nada… Danny- Steve no tenía ganas de discutir esas cosas en ese momento. –Pero es que siento que te lo debo… Yo… Siempre he tenido… Esas cosas.- Intenta ponerse derecho pero el cuerpo le pesaba y la habitación le daba vueltas. –Qué cosas Danny?- Estaba empezando a quitarle los calcetines. –Ya sabes… Que me…- Se calla un momento y continúa. –En mi familia estas cosas no se pueden saber, están mal vistas… Por eso… No te lo había contado. Fue hace mucho, pensaba que se iba a quedar en el pasado.- Steve arruga la frente. Le entendía. –Hay cosas que queremos que se queden enterradas y cuando menos lo esperas salen a la luz y te dan en la cara.- Murmura Steve levantándose para sentar a Danny. –Me ha molestado que fuera tu ex el que lo dijera. Me habría gustado que te sincerases conmigo antes de saberlo por otra persona.- Quizás estaba perdiendo el tiempo hablando con un borracho. Pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Danny en su borrachera se sentía mal. Sentía que había decepcionado a la única persona que no quería decepcionar. Steve se pone de rodillas frente al otro y le va desabrochando la camisa para quitársela. Más que nada porque aquella camisa era una de la preferidas del rubio y despertar al otro día con ella arrugada y oliendo a alcohol era algo que le disgustaría. Abre el último botón de la camisa y lentamente desliza la mano por su pecho para sacarle un brazo y luego el otro para quitar la camisa a Danny, rozando su mano por el costado desnudo del otro mientras le desviste. Notando una sensación rara, cálida y algo agobiante, una que había sentido en otras ocasiones muy diferentes. Mientras Williams estaba con los ojos casi cerrados, contoneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, Steve se acerca un poco más para tirar de la camisa y retirarla del todo, es en ese momento cuando Danny como acto reflejo acerca su cara a la suya, haciendo que Steve le esquive y le rodee con los brazos. –Lo siento Steve- Dice Danny apoyado la frente ahora en su hombro. –Tienes que dormir… Danny, estás demasiado borracho y no sabes lo que haces. Mañana tendremos que hablar sobre esto.- Le estrecha con algo de fuerza. Pero Danny gira un poco la cabeza y le besa el cuello, algo que hace estremecerse al otro. Que se retira y le quita los pantalones, repasando con la mirada la piel que no cubría la ropa interior, para luego acomodarlo en la cama y taparlo.

Steve se había acomodado al otro lado de la cama, intentando no moverse mucho, con la intención de no despertar a Danny, de espaldas a él, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Danny había intentado besarle, en su borrachera podía haber hecho muchas cosas, pero sin embargo había intentado abordar sus labios. Lentamente se da la vuelta, mirando al techo sus ojos van pasando por toda la habitación, hasta que se detienen en el rubio, que estaba durmiendo boca arriba completamente destapado ya que hacía calor. No podía quitar la vista del otro, estaba embobado, quería hacer algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué y eso le estaba volviendo loco. En ese momento se gira un poco más, observando al otro con más detenimiento. Nunca se había parado mirarle de esa manera. Es entonces cuando su corazón se empieza a acelerar,  casi tanto que podía escucharlo retumbar en sus oídos. No está seguro de lo que quería hacer, pero alarga la mano y la acerca al pecho de Danny, notando su respiración y como el bello de su pecho rozaba en la palma de su mano, provocando un suave cosquilleo. Hasta que posa su mano en él, su piel estaba caliente, y algo suave, lo que hace que deslice la mano por un lado y luego otro, con el cuidado de no despertar al otro, luego bajando por su abdomen que subía y bajaba con cada respiración, temeroso de aquello que estaba a punto de hacer, sintiendo que estaba mal, pero que el deseo de hacerlo le empujaba a continuar. Hasta que finalmente tiene la palma de la mano sobre la entrepierna del otro. Casi temblando acaricia sobre la ropa interior con la curiosidad de lo que estaba escondiendo aquel trozo de tela que le había dejado puesto. Pero es en ese momento cuando Danny gruñe entre sueño gira la cabeza un momento, abre los ojos por un par de segundos y murmura “Steve…” para girarse y acabar boca abajo. Lo que hace que Steve aleje la mano y vuelva a su posición inicial de darle la espalda e intentar dormirse.

 Eran ya las 7 de la mañana. Steve no iba a poder dormir. Y tenía en la cabeza las acciones más recientes del otro y las suyas propias en la cabeza. Quería a Danny como a un hermano, no se había planteado su relación con él, más allá de lo estrictamente profesional. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que pensaba Danny sobre todo eso, sobre que si sus peleas no eran por el trabajo, si no por algo que ambos sabían que había entre ellos pero que no se atrevían a pensar. O por lo menos Steve no se había planteado. Danny era su mejor amigo, nada más allá de unas cervezas, unas bromas y de quitarle el coche. Pero y si eso era una manera inconsciente de simular ser algo que no eran? Necesitaba un trago. Y vale que fuera temprano, pero en algún lugar del mundo era de noche y que fueran las 7 de la mañana no iba a pararle.  Así que se levanta de la cama, dejando al otro durmiendo como una piedra en la cama. Se pone una camisa y unos pantalones cortos, y baja al bar para sentarse en la barra pidiendo al camarero una cerveza.

Es cuando sin previo aviso se acerca un extraño y se sienta a su lado. –Buenos días.- Saluda y le dedica una sonrisa amable. –Buenos días…- Responde Steve de vuelta al ver quién era el que ahora le acompañaba. Era el marido de Ralph. –Creo que no nos han presentado. Yo soy Ben… El marido de Ralph.- Le tiende la mano. Steve no tenía ganas de hablar y menos con el marido del ex novio de Danny, pero no podía culparle por algo como eso y la verdad es que no podía culparle por prácticamente nada, así que le estrecha la mano. –Steve McGarrett… El compañero de Danny.- Le da un enérgico apretón de manos. –Creo que esta mañana Ralph ha llevado a Danny a vuestra habitación, bastante borracho. Siento no haberles parado… Pero se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien y hacía tiempo que Ralph no se reía como anoche hablando con Danny que… Me dio pena decirles que se controlasen.- Steve lo entendía y posiblemente habría hecho lo mismo. –No pasa nada, la verdad es que he visto muy pocas veces a Danny tan borracho como ahora. Pensaba que tenía miedo a pasarse bebiendo.- Después de decir eso mira al frente y empieza a beber de su cerveza. –Ralph tampoco es de beber mucho. Pero ambos estaban recordando anécdotas de cuando estaban en la universidad, de cómo habían acabado en el equipo de futbol de la universidad y como habían llegado a ser grandes amigos desde entonces.- Steve asentía sin dirigirle la mirada, pensando en que tal vez Danny necesitaba un rato de distracción. –Sabía que había jugado en la universidad, pero nunca me había mencionado nada de Ralph.- Da otro largo a la cerveza. –Pues Ralph no paraba de decirme lo mucho que echaba de menos a su compañero de universidad, de lo mucho que se divertía con él y de lo muy amigos que eran.- Pide con el dedo en alto una cerveza al camarero, que se la pone al momento. –Puede entonces que te haya mencionado que no eran solo amigos.- Aquello no lo dijo con malas intenciones. Pero sirvió para captar la atención de Ben. –Estas diciendo que esos dos…- Esperaba que aquello fuera una broma. –Eso mismo.- Responde Steve. –Ralph nunca me había dicho que él y Danny habían sido algo más.- Se rasca la cabeza algo dudoso. –Ni Danny me había mencionado nunca nada de Ralph… Por lo que estamos igual- Entre los tragos un bostezo se le escapa a Steve. –Parece que esos dos se guardan más cosas de las que pensamos.- Se podía escuchar la molestia de haberse enterado de que esos dos salían. Los celos le habían invadido del todo. –Cree mi sorpresa al haberme enterado ayer… Y no por Danny, si no por boca de tu marido.- Ben niega. –Lo siento.- Se disculpa. –Porqué te disculpas?.- Ahora Steve estaba algo sorprendido. –El idiota de mi marido suele hablar más de la cuenta cuando no estoy cerca.- Empieza a beber de su cerveza, ya que solo la movía en la mano con la mirada perdida en ella. –Y Danny habla demasiado cuando le conviene.- Estaba realmente molesto, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que Danny le había ocultado el que quizás era un tema del que debieron hablar hacía años. Eso lo iba a cambiar todo. Podía haber acabado con esas peleas absurdas y dado paso a algo con menos conflicto. Quizás al comienzo de algo distinto para los dos.

Ben estaba convencido de que quizás Ralph aun sentía algo por su antiguo compañero, ya que no dejaba de hablar de él como si fuera el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Los celos se estaban apoderando de él con cada palabra que escuchaba de la boca de Steve. –Uno calla y el otro no deja de hablar…- Murmura jugando con el vaso de cerveza entre los dedos. –Eran amigos, buenos amigos por lo que parece, es algo normal que algunos se recuerden con un cariño especial.- Steve sabía lo que era querer a un amigo de manera que su recuerdo nunca te abandonaba. –Pero a que tú no has tenido un ex novio del que hablas a todas horas?... Sé más de Danny que del mismo Ralph.- Eso si sonaba a celos. –Estás insinuando que podría saltar la chispa entre esos dos ahora que se han reencontrado?- Se gira para mirarle de frente. –Acaso no podría pasar?- Se gira el otro para mirar a Steve. –Danny no es de los que se lía con una persona comprometida… Puede que tenga algunos defectos pero ese no es uno de ellos.- Estaba seguro de que Danny no era así. Quitando lo de Rachel y el tema de Charlie, ya que en ese momento Rachel estaba libre y Danny con la guardia baja. –Si tan seguro estas de ello… Supongo que tendré que creerte… Pero yo sigo pensando que Ralph aun siente algo por Danny.- Aquello había sonado a que su compañero tenía la culpa de que su matrimonio fuera mal, de que Danny había calado profundamente en el otro, que no concebía a nadie más para él. Eso hizo que Steve sintiera como un enfado le hacía levantarse y agarrar al otro de la camisa. –Que tú marido esté obsesionado no es culpa de Danny… Es culpa suya por no saber pasar página… Danny ha pasado por mucho… Mal y bueno… Pero las cosas malas le han dejado marcado… Le volvieron pesimista… Y ahora que está empezando a salir a flote, no me gustaría que un comentario tuyo le hiciera sentirse culpable por algo que ha pasado hace mucho tiempo y del que no tenía constancia.- Los ojos verdes del Seal estaban taladrando con fiereza a Ben. Si habían cosas que quebraban la aparente tranquilidad de Steve, eran las de culpar de manera injusta a su Ohana… Y en especial a Danny. –Lo siento tío… No quería echarle la culpa a Danny, es solo que comprende que a su lado me siento como el segundo plato.- Steve le suelta lentamente. –Entonces es culpa tuya… No te esfuerzas en hacer algo que haga que se olvide de Danny y te vea de otra manera. Que te vea cómo quieres que lo haga.- Steve sabía lo que era quedar prendado de Danny, de aquellas cosas que le hacían especial, que le arrancaban una sonrisa en los peores momentos y que le hacían considerar muchas cosas. Cosas que tenían que ver con lo aquella sensación cálida que sentía cuando le abrazaba o cuando le decía “te quiero” porque no se las decía en el contexto que cualquiera pudiera entender, si no que se lo decía siempre que le salía de lo más hondo de su ser.

Simplemente se había enamorado de Danny y no se había querido dar cuenta hasta que los celos y unas palabras acusadoras por parte del marido de su ex, le habían abierto los ojos. Pero tenía miedo a decirlo y que Danny no sintiera lo mismo, que todo fuera una ilusión creada por lo que sentía.

Ben se había quedado esperando a que Steve dijera algo más. –Steve?... Pasa algo?- Pregunta al ver al Seal ensimismado en sus pensamientos. –Qué?... No… No… Creo que acabo de darme cuenta de algo…- Se acaba la cerveza y se da la vuelta. –De qué te acabas de dar cuenta?.- Pregunta con curiosidad el otro. –De algo que he estado ignorando mucho tiempo.- Le da una palmada en el hombro a Ben y sale disparado en dirección a la habitación. Llegando a la puerta y deteniéndose en seco frente a ella. –Y si….- Steve estaba dudando. Era capaz de ponerse delante de una bala, de llevar a cuestas una bomba nuclear y sin embargo estaba temblando ante lo que sentía y aquella puerta era lo único que le detenía, bueno la puerta y su cuerpo que no quería moverse. Sube la mano y la apoya contra la puerta, cierra los ojos ahora pone la frente en la madera, necesitaba un momento para recuperar el aliento. Desliza la otra mano hasta el pomo de la puerta, girando éste muy despacio, hasta que la puerta finalmente se abre.

Esperando que Danny estuviera en la habitación se para en medio. Toma aire profundamente y lo suelta despacio. –Danny?.- Llama al otro esperando en silencio una respuesta. Pero no se escucha nada. –Danny estás en la habitación?- Se dirige al baño, pero no había nadie, luego lo busca por todo el lugar pero el rubio no estaba allí. Eran ya las 9 de la mañana. Sin saberlo se habían pasado las horas y según el folleto que había sobre la cama Danny podía haberse levantado y haber ido al primer seminario de la mañana. Pero con la borrachera que llevaba aquella noche lo dudaba un poco. Así que baja y pregunta en recepción por si le habían visto. Amablemente la recepcionista le dice que había salido hacía unos minutos con dirección a la playa.

Danny? Playa? Dos conceptos que simplemente eran contrarios, ya que al rubio poco le gustaba el mar. Pero se dirige donde le habían indicado y sentado a la orilla del mar, en unas rocas estaba Danny con unas gafas de sol y una camisa que poco pegaba con su manera de ser. –Danny…- Dice al acercarse al otro. –Steve…- Danny estaba disfrutando del aire fresco y de la brisa marina de la mañana. –Pensaba que estarías durmiendo.- Se para a su lado. –He dormido lo suficiente, creo que me pasé anoche con los mojitos.- Pensar en la imagen que pudo dar estando borracho le hizo sonreír. –Creo que has dormido poco para lo mal que ibas, pero no se te ve mala cara.- Es entonces cuando Danny se quita las gafas para mirar directamente a su compañero. –Dime que no hice nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme… O de que tenga que pedirte disculpas.- Su sonrisa se fue apagando para dejar un rostro serio. –Nada de nada… Llegaste apoyado en Ralph… Te tiraste en la cama, te quitaste la ropa y te quedaste dormido como una pierda a mi lado, de lo único que tienes pedir disculpas es de roncar como una trituradora de piedras.- Esperaba que Danny sonriera a eso, pero seguía serio. –Sé que no es eso lo que pasó… Steve no iba tan borracho como para no recordarlo.- Steve arruga la frente. –Entonces lo recuerdas todo?- Esperaba que le dijera que no. –Solo que dijiste que estabas dolido de que no te hubiera contado lo que había pasado en la universidad y que hubieras preferido que te lo contase a enterarte por Ralph.- Respira tranquilo. –Eso es cierto.- Y… Siento haber intentado…- Steve se acerca y le pone la mano en el hombro. –Danny no pasa nada… Déjalo estar… Estabas borracho, esas cosas pasan.- Poco a poco aprieta con suavidad el hombro de Danny, sintiendo aquella cálida sensación otra vez. –He estado hablando con Ralph… Y me ha dicho que aun siente algo… Que tenía pensado venir a la isla para buscarme y hablar… Ya que tiene pensado dejar a su marido.- Con aquello Steve siente que le falta el aire. Es que Danny se estaba planteando volver con él? Y si lo hace, que pasaría con lo que siente?. Simplemente no quería pensar en ello. –Y que le has dicho?.- Su respuesta iba a ser decisivo en todo. –Le dije que no, que no quiero nada con él, que lo que pasó en la universidad es algo que se quedó en el campus… Que él tiene su vida hecha y yo la mía… Y que mis sentimientos… Están centrados en solo una persona.- Aprieta los labios la acabar de hablar. –En Melissa?- Pregunta Steve. –No…- Responde Danny al momento. –Rachel?- A esa pregunta Danny solo niega bajando la cabeza. –A... Quién?- Puede que supiera la respuesta, pero esperaba escucharla de la boca del otro. –De la única persona que ha estado conmigo en los momentos buenos, malos y peores. El único que se jugaría la vida por mi sin pensarlo.- Aquello arranco a Steve un largo suspiro. –Y por quien me jugaría la vida las veces que hagan falta.- Esas palabras, esas eran justo las que Danny estaba esperando escuchar justo cuando había empezado a hablar. Sabía que Steve era el único que sabía cómo continuarlas. Así que clava sus ojos claros en los del otro, que hace lo mismo. Ahora empezando a sonreír, ya que se lo habían dicho todo con pocas palabras. Sus diferencias se resumían en que un sentimiento tan fuerte y tan mal enfocado los hacía simplemente chocar. Y que lo único que necesitaban era decirlo en alto y el uno al otro.

Ya no necesitaban los seminarios, el consejo de la coordinadora el día anterior les había servido, solo necesitaban decirse las cosas a la cara.

-Siento haberme comportado como un idiota, no sabía lo importante que era que te contase esto.- Danny apoya su cabeza en el hombro del otro. –Yo he sido el idiota, no solo me he enfadado por algo que es tuyo, que es personal y que es de tu pasado, si no que he pensado que ibas a volver con Ralph.- Se sentía como un imbécil. –He cometido bastantes errores en estos últimos años, volver con alguien que solo fue un rollo de unos meses en la universidad, no está entre las cosas que quiero hacer ahora mismo.- Aquellas palabras fueron lo último que se dijo de aquel tema.

Después de unas horas llegó el almuerzo y en el comedor se encontraron con Ralph y Ben. Danny se había quedado mirando a ambos por un largo rato, pensando, mientras Steve miraba al rubio sin decirle nada. –Crees que lo arreglaran?- Pregunta finalmente Danny. –Espero que lo hagan… No me gustaría tener que sacar a patadas a Ralph de la isla…- Mientras que Steve decía eso, llamaba a la camarera con la mano. –Animal.- Comenta riendo. –Y ya si tengo que sacar a Ben junto con él…- Pide a la camarera las cosas que se iba a comer, que no eran pocas. Despachando a la muchacha con una sonrisa. –Entonces los echarías de la isla por celos?- Danny vuelve a llamar a la camarera ya que él no había pedido. –Celos? Pero que dices?! Los echaría por pesados, no se puede ir echando la culpa de que tu matrimonio vaya mal a un ex novio de la universidad.- Aquello simplemente cabreaba a Steve. –Cuando las cosas están destinadas a acabarse… Ni la terapia lo salva…- Danny en eso tenía experiencia en eso. –De eso no puedo discutir contigo, sabes de lo que hablas.- Steve quería cambiar de tema pero no sabía que tema empezar. –Oye Steve, te puedo preguntar una cosa?- Estaba agradecido de que Danny hubiera elegido preguntar algo. –Claro, dispara.- Es entonces cuando Danny se apoya en la mesa y amplía una sonrisa. –Desde hace cuánto?- Dicho esto levanta las cejas y espera la respuesta del moreno. –Desde hace cuánto?...- En ese momento no había caído en la cuenta de la pregunta. Pero al ver la cara de Danny cae de lleno en lo que preguntaba. –Desde hace cuánto… Yo…?- Danny asiente muy despacio. –Estas insinuando que estoy enamorado de ti?- Danny vuelve a asentir. –Por favor Danny que solo somos compañeros de trabajo. Claro que me jugaría la vida por ti siempre, eres Ohana… Eres una persona especial para mí.- Entonces Danny ladea la cabeza y arruga la frente, sabía que Steve era duro de mollera, pero que le negase eso después de aquel momento en la playa y después de sus palabras. –Vale… Entonces nada, si no quieres hablar del tema entonces no te cabrees conmigo cuando no te cuente mis cosas.- Se hace el ofendido por las evasivas de Steve. –Danny yo… no sé qué esperas que te diga- Danny se acomoda en su silla. –Que dejases de darle vueltas a todo. Y creo que tengo que decirte una cosa más de anoche.- Aquello hizo tensarse a Steve. –Sabes que estaba borracho, que dije cosas, que dijiste cosas… Pero recuerdo una cosa más antes de quedarme completamente dormido.- Steve empieza a abrir los ojos demasiado. –Una mano… Sobre mi pecho, hasta…- Steve aparta la mirada con la cara completamente roja. –Y estoy completamente seguro de que no fue Ralph… Y menos aún Ben… Estaba en nuestra cama.- El moreno se lleva las manos a la cara. –Solo podrías ser tú… Steve.- Steve niega. –Si… Fui yo… No sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza.- Danny vuelve a apoyar los codos en la mesa. –Es eso lo que siento cuando te veo casi sin ropa pasearte delante de mí como si nada… Ese deseo, sabes?... Apenas si puedo controlarlo…- Danny le estaba confesando que le deseaba. –Y como lo aguantas?.- Esperaba que le dijese como y olvidar el tema. –No puedo… Steve… No puedo y nunca he podido aguantarlo.- Alarga la mano y pone la palma hacia arriba pidiendo la mano del otro. –Siempre he tenido el miedo de decirte que…- Suspira profundamente. –No puedo soportar más y que te quiero.- Steve vacila un poco pero pone su mano sobre la del otro. –No sé lo que siento, no he tenido tiempo de pensar si es lo mismo que sientes, pero solo se que no me gusta tenerte lejos.- Danny agarra su mano con fuerza. –Ya tendremos tiempo de aclararlas- Steve asiente y la camarera entonces le traen la comida. Es entonces que Steve le pregunta a Danny por su temporada en la universidad y como es que había entrado en el equipo. Danny empezó a contarle todo lo que seguía a esos acontecimientos. Las cosas divertidas y las que le habían molestado. Ambos se quedaron charlando como nunca lo habían hecho, hasta que sin darse cuenta el sol se había ido y las copas se habían empezado a amontonar en la mesa.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir.- Propone Danny. –Una ronda más.- Pide Steve con el puntillo más que pasado. Danny niega y levantándose de la mesa tira de Steve camino a la habitación. Llegaron al ascensor, esperaron a que se abrieran las puertas, casi sin mirarse, hasta que llegan a la habitación. –Buenas noches.- Dice Steve a Danny antes de quitarse la ropa y dirigirse en ropa interior a lavarse los dientes al baño. Danny espera a que Steve salga y hace lo mismo, se lava los dientes y solo en ropa interior se mete en la cama, en su lado de la cama, de espaldas al otro. Steve estaba mirando a la oscuridad que tenía delante, esperando que Danny le hablase. Pero ninguno dijo nada. El silencio era ensordecedor, tanto que Steve nuevamente había empezado a sentir como su corazón resonaba en sus oídos. –Danny?- Llama al otro. – Dime- Contesta Danny. –Te… Necesito.- Dice casi con un susurro, como si temiera que alguien les fuera a escuchar. Así que Danny se da la vuelta y Steve hace lo mismo, quedando uno frente al otro. En ese momento Steve estaba con la respiración acelerada, mientras Danny estaba tranquilo. Es entonces que Steve alarga la mano hasta posarla en el brazo de Danny, empezando a acariciar el largo de este con la yema de los dedos. Danny cierra los ojos disfrutando del tacto del otro, hasta que también alarga la mano y la pone en la nuca de Steve, tirando lentamente hasta que sus caras están completamente pegadas. Aprovechando que le tiene tan cerca le da un beso que es casi un roce de sus labios con los del otro, lo justo para que Steve se tomase con calma todo aquello. Pero el Seal no era alguien que se definiera por su delicadeza. Ya que solo necesitaba que Danny se mostrase  con la misma disposición que él para incorporarse y ponerse encima del otro, empezando a devorar sus labios con ansias, dejando que sus cuerpos de rocen, queriendo casi fundirse con el otro a la vez que le estruja con algo de fuerza contra él mismo.

Danny solo dejaba que Steve llevase las riendas del momento, como hacía siempre, pero esta vez si que le estaba dejando con ganas tomar el control de todo, es más lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era lo que había estado esperando hacía mucho. Tener al otro completamente para él. Pero Danny quería satisfacer una cosa antes de dejar a Steve dominar del todo la situación. Sin avisar cambia las tornas, poniendo debajo al Seal, que se queda un momento algo extrañado. Es entonces que Danny se lanza a su cuello, dando pequeños bocados y tirando de su piel a la vez que dejaba un beso y repetía poco a poco, bajando hasta su pecho. Steve se deja cómodamente hacer, estaba disfrutando de la iniciativa de su compañero. Danny por su parte había llegado al pecho de Steve, pasando la lengua por uno de sus pezones, y haciendo lo mismo con el otro, pasando la lengua por todos los rincones de su piel, salivando y lamiendo la sal que tenía en el sudor que se empezaba a formar. Bajar un poco más y encontrarse con la ropa de Steve no le detuvo. Solo le animó a imitar lo que Steve había hecho la noche anterior. Pasando la mano por su pecho, abdomen y finalmente su entrepierna, pero en vez de solo rozar su mano le fue retirando la tela, haciendo que la polla de Steve quede libre. La curiosidad de Danny siempre había sido la de saber que escondía Steve debajo de su ropa interior y ahora lo estaba viendo, era una polla de un tamaño considerable y de una forma perfecta. Algo que le hizo ladear una sonrisa lasciva antes de tomarla con la mano y empezar a masturbarle. Aquello hizo que Steve cerrase los ojos con fuerza, ante la sensación indescriptible de ese momento. Pero lo que pasó a continuación le arrancó un gemido profundo. Danny había empezado a lamerle la punta con calma, luego a lamer todo el largo y bajar hasta sus huevos y volver a subir para engullirlo casi en su totalidad. Steve empezó a curvar la espalda de placer, estaba disfrutando como quizás nunca lo había hecho. Danny sabía lo que estaba haciendo, casi tenía que contenerse para no empezar a gemir más alto. Hasta que baja la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos del otro, esa mirada de deseo le ponía cada vez más a tono. Ahora sabía que quería hacer del otro algo suyo. Se incorpora y sube la cara de Danny para asaltar sus labios, volver a besarle con ganas, y lentamente cambiar de posición, dejando al rubio debajo, imitando sus pasos. Bajando por su boca, cuello, pecho… Bueno en ese punto tuvo que pararse un par de veces a escupir algún pelo que se le había quedado en la lengua al pesarla por su pecho. Ya que Danny tenía más pelo que él. Luego su abdomen y finalmente su ropa interior. Que se queda mirando unos segundos y luego baja con ambas manos. Siempre había visto a Danny marcar paquete, pero nada de lo que se preguntase o tuviera curiosidad de ver. Pero aquello era en comparación a la suya, un poco más grande. Eso le provocó un poco de envidia, pero luego la idea de que fuera más grande le gustó.  Así que tal y como hizo el otro antes empezó por la punta, luego el largo de su polla y finalmente los huevos. Danny se había contenido poco, ya que sus gemidos empezaron a subir el tono cuando Steve empezó a chuparle con quizás demasiadas ganas. Tantas que hizo que Danny le agarrase del pelo y le frenase un poco, para luego indicarle cual era el ritmo que debía tomar. Tranquilo, pausado, no había prisas, solo quería saborear cada momento y cada movimiento de la boca de Steve.

Pero Steve quería más. Quería hacer a Danny completamente suyo. Po lo que una vez le suelta se lame el pulgar dejándolo bien salivado y lo baja al agujero del otro. Danny al sentirle, levanta la cabeza y le mira. Steve para, pero la mirada de Danny le indica que le estaba dando permiso para hacerlo. Así que empuja, colando el dedo, haciendo gemir nuevamente al otro, haciendo que se relajase, hasta que después de un rato aparta la mano y se coloca encima de Danny, levantando sus piernas y flexionado estas para estar más cómodo. Echando el cuerpo hacia delante, Sintiendo la respiración del rubio acelerada, murmurando un “estoy preparado”. Steve tira de Danny, colando su lengua en su boca y su polla lentamente en su agujero, sintiendo como se abre paso hasta quedar encajado del todo en el otro, mientras sus gemidos pasaban a ser unos quejidos que dolor que Danny no quiso que parasen. Los besos se sucedían uno tras otro, sus respiraciones agitadas y el sudor empapando sus cuerpos, la tensión del momento solo dejaba paso a una cosa. Algo que Steve empezó a hacer una vez Danny dejó de emitir quejidos de dolor entre sus gemidos. El vaivén de unas suaves embestidas, que poco a poco iban siendo más profundas y bruscas. Parando para recuperar el aliento y volviendo a empezar, y así unas cuantas veces más. Agotando sus cuerpos y deseando que aquello n se acabase nunca. Hasta que los últimos momentos en los que Steve acelera el ritmo y un largo espasmo acompañado de un fluido caliente le llenaba por dentro, Danny acaba unos segundos después casi sin haberse tocado, solo con el roce del otro y la excitación que le producía. Ambos estaban agotados y satisfechos. Steve se acomoda al lado del otro, bien pegado, ya que después de lo que acababa de pasar estaba ás a gusto que nunca a su lado.

Es entonces que entre los jadeos Danny mira a Steve. –Te quiero.- Le dice con una sonrisa. –Creo que yo también te quiero- Le responde el otro casi con la misma sonrisa. Agotados el sueño se empieza a cebar con ellos, sin no antes darse un último beso de buenas noches y empezar a dormir a gusto.

Aquella noche ambos durmieron como nunca antes. Ambos estaban agotados y eso les hizo dormir de un tirón y de manera pesada. Pero el ruido del móvil de Danny les despierta por la mañana. Steve busca el aparato en la mesilla de noche hasta que da con él y contesta. –Si?- Se le podía notar el sueño. –Buenos días, soy la coordinadora de las charlas, quería saber si iban a asistir a las charlas de esta tarde.- Pregunta amablemente. –Las charlas?.- Steve estaba descolocado. –Si… Son dentro de unos minutos.- Steve mira el reloj en el móvil: Las 2 de la tarde. –Creo que vamos a pasar. Hemos arreglado los problemas, gracias por llamar.- Y sin dejarle tiempo a preguntar ni cómo ni porqué, Steve cuelga y tira el teléfono al suelo. –Steve.. Quién era?- Pregunta Danny adormilado sobre el pecho de Steve. –Los de los seminarios, que si vamos a ir.- Se le escapa un bostezo. –Vamos a ir?- Pregunta Danny. –Yo creo que no nos hace falta.- Le revuelve el pelo al otro cariñosamente. –Ya no nos hace falta.- Ríe porque Steve estaba siendo como pocas veces, cariñoso. –Eso mismo.- Se estira un poco en la cama sin la mínima intención de levantarse en todo el día y posiblemente repetir lo de aquella noche. Y así fue, Danny no solo se quedó con el todo aquel día en la cama si no que consumaron su amor de todas las maneras sexuales que se les ocurrían.


End file.
